Ash x Angie
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash was telling His Pikachu who he is in love with when Serena is about to confess to Ash. What will Serena do. Nobody knows Rated M Due to violence and Lemon scene
1. Chapter 1

Ash x Angie

legends

Hi: Normal speech

'Hi': Charater's thoughts

(HI): pokemon speech

Charaters:

Ash: Kalos region newest champion, 19 years

Angie: Daughter of the sinnoh day care center owner

Serena: 1 of Ash's companion on his kalos journey

Clemont: 1 of Ash's compaion on his kalos journey, Gym leader of Lumiose City gym

Bonnie: 1 of Ash's compaion on his kalos journey, Clemont's younger sister

Chapter 1 Ash's confession and Serena's heart break

Ash was sitting in the pokemon thinking about Angie

Ash: i wonder if i get to see her again

Pikachu:(Who are you talking about, dawn)

Ash: I am thinking about Angie

Pikachu:(The girl who attended the Sinnoh region summer camp with us, right)

Ash: Yup

Pikachu:(What's wrong)

Ash: i kept it a secret, i am in love with her

Pikachu:(That's great! How long?)

Ash: After i left the pokemon summer camp

Serena, clemont and bonnie walked in to see Ash chatting with Pikachu

Serena: What are they talking about

Bonnie: Why don't we sneak up and listen to what Ash talk to Pikachu

They listened to What Ash was talking to Pikachu

All of them: 'Oh'

Ash: I wondered what should i do

Pikachu:(Since Serena is in love with you, i don't think you should tell her)

Ash: She does?

All of them sweatdropped

Pikachu:(Come on, Ash. How dense can you be. I can tell that she had a crush on you since you helped her when she needed help when you were still young

Ash: Uh, I hope not.

Serena: Huh?

Ash: I look up to Serena as a best friend like all my female compaions i had on all my previous journey

Pikachu:(I hope Serena take it well)

End of chapter 1

Poll time

In the next chapter

Serena is heart broken and then decided to kidnap Angie and kill her

She decided to work with some of Ash's female friends. 1 of the girls won't work with Serena

Who will you choose

1) Misty

2) Macy

3) May

4) Greta

5) Anabel

6) Lucy

7) Dawn

8) Cynthia

9) Iris

10) Hilda

Submit your poll result by 13/05/2014 0000hrs

i will be waiting, since the stories will be on a complete stand still without all of your help

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2: Author's note

Poll result part 1

It was suprising, a lot of people have submited their reviews and private messages

After caulcating the points i received from reviews submitted by readers, Poll Result part 1 is out

Misty: 1 points,

Macy: 2 points, the second lowest

May: 3 points

Greta: 10 points

Anabel: 20 points

Lucy: 4 points

Dawn: 0 points, No points. Does everyone really hate Dawn so much

Cynthia: 100 points, The highest so far

Iris: 0 points, Why doesn't anyone like Iris

Hilda: 50 points.

So far the highest is Cynthia

Wait for part 2

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3: New story vote

Pokemon story Poll request.

I am starting a pokemon story about Ash and he is able to charm the girls i listed down. The title of my new story will be Ash's best harem.

Here is the list of girls i decided that will be pregnant. I would like you to PM Me on the girls you choose. You can choose up to 20 girls at a time

1.) Misty

2.) Daisy

3.) Violet

4.) Lily

5.) Erika

6.) Sabrina

7.) Janine

8.) Whitney

9.) Sakura

10.) Jasmine

11.) Bianca(Johto)

12.) Clair

13.) May

14.) Vivian(hoenn)

15.) Roxanne

16.) Princess Sara

17.) Flannery

18.) Winona

19.) Lisa(Mossdeep city gym leader, older sister of tate)

20.) Phobe

21.) Glacia

22.) Lady Ilene

23.) Lilian(Kanto)

24.) Solidad

25.) Greta

26.) Solana

27.) Lucy

28.) Anabel

29.) Dawn

30.) Zoey

31.) Marian(Sinnoh)

32.) Gardenia

33.) Cynthia

34.) Maylene

35.) Princess Salvia

36.) Candice

37.) Iris

38.) Bianca(Unova)

39.) Elesa

40.) Skyla

41.) Roxie

42.) Serena

43.) Diantha

44.) Caitlin

45.) Alexa(Kalos), Viola's older sister

46.) Viola

47.) Korrina

48.) Valerie

This is the list of the girls i choose. Readers, Please PM Me on the people you vote, you choose 20 girls, then you submit it through PM 


End file.
